Valentine's cafe
by Elven boy 484
Summary: Simon x Viral, cute romance, some self harm implied, characters from Gurren Lagann, some plot points influenced by Ouran High School Host club, credit goes to the creators of both


Simon sighed as he walked around the vast parlour the school had set up for the event. It wasn't even nearly ready, chairs and sofa's were still missing, no tables had shown up at all and the refreshments were there a day early. All in all it wasn't going to plan.

'Simon-san?' Simon turned to see his assistant and best friend Rossiu standing behind him holding a clipboard with a pen wedged behind his ear. 'What is it Rossiu? Have the flowers arrived yet?' Simon asked wearily. 'Not yet Simon-san but I called the company and they should be here in an hour. Not that we have anywhere to put them as the tables still haven't arrived yet.' Rossiu replied. 'Can't you chase them up then?' Simon asked rubbing the back of one hand across his eyes. 'I will do it right now.' Rossiu said and left to ring the table company back for the third time that day.

It had all been Nia's idea. At her last school on Valentines day they had made a host club with male staff so the girls could come and relax. It was followed by a ball. Simon had always liked Nia a little more than other girls so decided as student council president he might be able to make her happy like this. He was planning on kissing her at the ball yet he was having enough trouble just sorting the parlour out for the host club let alone thinking about the ball. Kamina was in charge of organising the ball which was to be held in the great hall. Simon thought it best to go and check up on Kamina's progress. Although Kamina was a good friend and passionate about things he thinks are a good idea, sometimes his imagination got the better of him and he failed to actually get anything organised.

Simon walked from the parlour to the great hall where he expected to see much activity to prepare the decorations, yet all he saw was Kamina and the others who were meant to be working on the ball sitting in the middle of the floor playing on the ds. 'Kamina! What are you doing! The ball is tomorrow night! We don't have time for this!' Simon shouted as he walked over to the group. 'Oh Simon' Kamina said as he looked up from the game he was playing. 'Well, we would do more but the decorations still haven't arrived. So really, we've done all we can.' Kamina went back to his game, almost oblivious to the look of complete horror on Simon's face. 'W-what?!' Simon yelled loosing his cool completely. It was so hard organising an event this large.

Suddenly Rossiu walked into the room. 'Simon-san please stop yelling, I have good news. The tables will be here in an hour the flowers in two. Also the decorations are about fifteen minutes away. Please stop panicking and go back to your dorm room. Have a nice cup of tea and a lye down. Leave all this to me now' He said reassuringly placing one hand on Simon's shoulder. 'But as student council president…' he tried to protest. 'You're one of the most popular guys in school Simon, we will need you at your best for the host club tomorrow you know.' Rossiu said firmly guiding Simon to the door. 'Yeah leave it to us, take the night off Bro!' Kamina yelled as he was steered out the room by Rossiu.

Simon gave up arguing, he trusted them both to eventually get the job done right. He began his long walk back to his dorm room. In the corridor he passed Viral one of his classmates, he didn't look in a good mood. 'Hello Viral.' Simon said politely as he drew closer. 'Oh it's you.' Viral said rudely back in reply. 'Is there something wrong?' Simon asked still trying to stay polite despite his anger beginning to rise as it always did around Viral. 'I have to be a host at your stupid host club tomorrow when I could be outside training, that's what's wrong. If you must know!' Viral replied looking disgusted at the very idea. 'You don't have to participate if you really would rather not.' Simon said coolly. 'I have to, Adiane- sensei told me I have to if I didn't want another detention.' he sulked. 'Well in that case you had best make the most of it, hadn't you? See you tomorrow.' With that Simon walked off without waiting for a reply, he was having a stressful enough day with out Viral messing it all up further.

Simon woke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. He had received a early morning call from Rossiu confirming everything was ready and waiting. He showered quickly, ate a healthy breakfast and put on his best clothes. He was ready.

Making his was over to the newly converted parlour/host club he ran into Kamina. 'Ready for today Aniki?' he asked the older student. 'You bet Simon! Got my eyes on that girl with the red hair in your year. You know Yoko?' he said with a big grin on his face. 'Yeah I know her, but you really shouldn't be thinking about that until you get to the ball. We have to suit what customers we get at the host club, no matter who they are or what they want to talk about.' Simon scolded softly. 'Yeah I know.' Kamina sulked slightly.

As they walked down the corridor approaching the room where the host club was to be held they saw a long like of women who were already waiting to be let in. 'Whoa, that's a lot of chicks!' Kamina said approvingly smiling at a group of particularly noisy girls as they entered the door. He failed to notice them all swoon yet the effect was noticed by Simon who began to have thoughts of being left alone all day while Kamina and Rossiu got all the girls.

'Simon-san, it's all gone well. I told you it would.' Simon turned round to see Rossiu striding towards him looking rather handsome in a long white coat that Simon had never seen him wear before. Simon tried to repress the mild feelings of attraction he felt for Rossiu, although homosexuality wasn't seen as a particularly bad thing at the school, it still wasn't common and Simon would rather be as conventional as possible. It was his job as student council president to set an example for everyone. It just wouldn't do for him to have a homosexual relationship no matter how accepting the school might be.

'Right, everyone to their tables!' Rossiu commanded the group of young men who were to be the hosts. Kamina took up his place at one of the largest tables in the centre of the room. Simon found himself at a slightly smaller table by the huge bay windows. Sat on the table next to him was Viral. Viral looked miserable. 'Viral please try to cheer up before the customers come in.' Simon said gently so as not to offend the beastman. 'I don't care what the girls think of me, none of them will be interested in me and I'm certainly not into girls!' Viral said angrily turning away from Simon. Simon sighed and turned back to face his own table, to wait for his first customer. He hoped it would be Nia.

'Simon-san, may I sit here?' Simon looked up to see who it was that had spoken. It was Nia. Blushing slightly Simon waved a hand at the spot on the couch beside him. 'Of course you may Nia, it's an honour and a great pleasure to have you as my first customer.' Simon said smoothly as she sat down and giggled. After offering her tea and cupcakes she and Simon sat talking about her interests. It seemed to be going well. 'Nia may I ask you something?' Simon said blushing slightly again. 'Of course' she replied. 'It's about the ball tonight, I would be honoured if I could have a dance with you later.' Simon said holding one of Nia's hands delicately in his own. Nia blushed 'It would be an honour.' she said gently. 'Th-thank you.' Simon said quickly. 'Well in that case I will see you at the ball tonight, I had better get going I need to prepare my hair and dress.' with that Nia stood up and walked out the room, Simon watching every step and thinking himself lucky she had agreed to the dance.

Simon looked around the room at his companions, first he saw Kamina. What a shock, he was surrounded by a table of girls, he saw Kiyal and Kioh sitting either side of Kamina, he had one arm around each. That girl Yoko that Kamina was interested in was sitting opposite them looking as happy as all the others. They all suddenly burst into laughter at a joke Kamina told.

Smiling slightly at his friends success Simon looked around the rest of the room. His eyes came to rest on Rossiu. Rossiu was talking to a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and glasses, she was a senior, Kinon he thought her name was. She looked very taken with Rossiu and he with her. They had their heads close together and were gently holding hands as he had been with Nia just a moment before.

Simon turned back round to face his table and saw Kittan sitting at the table nearest the door. He had a freshman girl sat at his table. Pink hair, Simon couldn't remember her name, he would have to ask Kittan later. They seemed happy enough just talking and sipping tea, hardly a blossoming romance but it might develop if given the chance.

Suddenly Simon remembered how miserable Viral had been when the session began. He decided to see how Viral was doing. Simon turned round to see him looking more miserable than ever only this time he looked hurt rather than angry. Simon suddenly realised why when he saw Viral was sat alone. Simon felt a stab of guilt that Viral seemed to be suffering just for his idea of a Valentine's event to impress Nia.

Standing up Simon walked over to Viral's table and sat down next to him. Viral looked up miserably. 'You're a funny looking girl.' he said smirking slightly. 'I'm not a girl and you know it, I just thought you could do with some company but I can see why no one was sitting with you if you insult them.' Simon said rather harshly. He saw the look on Viral's face turn from his new found distain back into anguish. 'Viral, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh.' Simon tried to calm the beastman down. 'It's okay, everyone treats me that way…' Viral moaned. 'Now don't think like that, no one hates you as much as you seem to think. Look, please make sure you come to the ball tonight, I will make sure you find a beautiful girl that has an interest in you.' Viral laughed 'No chance of me finding a girl, but I don't have anything else to do, I might as well spend the evening suffering, feeling like a complete fool.' With that Viral stood up. 'And another thing, I don't want to dance with a girl, I'm not into girls like that.' Viral walked away and out the door. Simon remained seated and muttered under his breath 'I didn't know Viral was gay…'

Simon gave himself one last look in the mirror 'I look quite good in this suit if I do say so myself.' he said, straitening his jacket. It was time to go to the ball.

Walking over he saw the lights on in the windows of the hall where the ball was to be held. He started to feel an odd mixture of excitement and apprehension thinking about what would happen if his dance with Nia somehow went badly.

He made it to the door just in time to see them be thrown open by Rossiu. 'Welcome, everyone to this years Valentine's ball!' Rossiu yelled to the crowd as he stepped back to let them all in.

The crowd all flooded into the ballroom and began to stand at the sides of the dance floor, everyone not wanting to be the first couple to dance. 'Go on Simon, it's up to you as organiser and student council president to start things off.' Simon looked to see who had spoken, it was Kamina dressed in a stunning white suit with a pink tie. Only Kamina could really pull off something that looked like that. 'I guess you're right.' Simon replied looking round to see if he could find Nia. Instead of Nia he saw the pink haired girl that had been sitting with Kittan at the host club that morning.

'Well, I guess there's no harm in dancing with someone else before Nia, a little warm up so to speak hehe.' with that in mind Simon walked over to the pink haired girl. 'Hello, I'm Simon the student council president. Would you like to dance?' he said extending his hand to her. 'Of course' she replied shyly. 'I'm Darry' They walked into the middle of the dance floor together and held one another ready for the dance to begin. As the music started so did their dancing and to his relief Simon saw that Rossiu was dancing with the girl he had been talking to at the host club, Kinon, and Kamina was happily dancing with Yoko. The both looked as though they were in heaven.

The dance finished just as Simon saw Nia standing on the edge of the dance floor. Thanking Darry and bowing to her slightly he walked over to Nia smiling at her. She smiled back as she noticed him walking towards her. 'I'm sorry I'm so late Simon-san. I was by the fountain talking to Viral, he was so depressed I thought he might try to drown himself. He was all dressed up for the ball but told me he wasn't going and that I should just leave him alone to carry on with what he had been planning since this afternoon… I have no idea what he was on about.' Simon was standing before her with a look of horror on his face. After how depressed Viral had been earlier that day there could only be one thing on his mind. 'I'm so sorry Nia, but I have to go check something. It's urgent, could we have our dance later?' She looked disappointed 'Yes, that's okay.' she said trying to smile but Simon barely noticed her reaction as he was half way out the door already.

Simon began to walk faster down the final corridor and out the doors at the front of the school building. He saw Viral immediately sitting by the fountain in the middle of the court yard. 'Viral!' he yelled slightly out of breath from his quick walking. Viral looked up slowly as Simon approached. 'What do you want?' he asked quietly. At that moment Simon noticed the blade in Viral's hand, although it didn't look like a weapon he was going to use against others. It was pressed firmly against his other wrist as though his next action would be to slice deep into his own flesh. 'Viral, please put that knife down' Simon said firmly. 'What do you care if I die?' Viral said back looking down at the blade. 'Of course I care, I think after earlier today I was hoping we could become friends.' Simon replied. 'Hah, no one want's to get near me.' Viral looked as though he was about to cry. Simon sat down next to him and took both of Viral's hands in his own. 'Viral please listen to me, I want to be you're friend regardless of what anyone else wants. Please hold on for me.' with that Simon leaned over and hugged the beastman tightly. Viral hugged back slightly in shock. 'S-Simon?' he asked nervously. 'Yes?' Simon replied pulling back out of the hug slightly their arms still clinging to one another though they could now lean back far enough to see one another. 'I have a confession…' Viral said blushing 'It's the entire reason why I've been forcing myself to live these past few months…' 'It's okay Viral, you can tell me anything.' Simon said comfortingly. 'Okay then, here goes…'

Simon walked back into the ball. He wasn't alone however. Viral walked by his side, his pace was slightly slower that Simon's as he was nervous, Simon on the other hand was grinning ear to ear as he made his way through the crowd to the dance floor. It was almost midnight, the moment when the balloons would be released down onto the dance floor and the kisses of the night would happen. The final dance was about to begin. Simon turned round as he got to the middle of the dance floor, he grabbed Viral's hand in his own putting his other hand on Viral's hip. Simon felt no regrets at having this important dance with Viral instead of Nia. What Viral had told him changed the way they would think of one another forever. The music began and all the couples started to dance. Before anyone knew it, it was midnight. The lights went dim, the balloons were released and everyone kissed their partner.

The world stood still for Viral and Simon, lips locked holding one another tightly to their own bodies, each moaning slightly with pleasure into the kiss. It was perfect. The broke apart after the long kiss and looked right into one another's eyes. 'Viral, I love you.' Simon said gently stroking the beastman's face. Viral smiled for the first time in days. 'I love you too, Simon.' they began to kiss again only this time it was deeper, it would be one of the first of many to come…


End file.
